


Descendant of Leaf

by Hiira



Category: Naruto, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiira/pseuds/Hiira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life after death - he never had a moment to think about the concept although he knew his ending was near when he was alive. But of all people to be waiting for him on the other side, Itachi didn't imagine it would be Namikaze Minato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descendant of Leaf

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Yami no Matsuei (aka Descendant of Darkness).

 **Summary:** Life after death - he never had a moment in his life to take a pause and think about the concept even though he knew his ending was near when he was alive. But of all people to be waiting for him on the other side, Itachi didn't imagine for a second that it would be Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage. Naruto YnM Crossover

 **Warning:** This story will contain spoilers from Naruto and little from Yami no Matsuei (aka Descendant of Darkness) so if you don't like spoilers don't read this story. Also, some facts may be different from the original plot and characters might behave differently from their original natures but that is how I need them in order to write my fanfic so again if you don't like it refrain from reading it. The genre is Hurt/Comfort, characters may behave emotional and depressed (but not throughout entire plot) so be aware before you write to me about how you don't like they being emotional. If you have constructive criticism for me do go ahead and help me but if you don't like my fic please read something else. You have been warned!

* * *

If somebody had told Uchiha Itachi that there was a regulatory body in charge of handling a soul's unexpected death or disappearance, he wouldn't have even snorted at its ludicrousness. Then again, that was when he was very much alive.

"I must say that your test scores are more than impressive. You set a new record of perfect scores." As chief Konoe skimmed through the papers that held Itachi's records, the Uchiha prodigy remained impassive.

Right now, the ex-missing ninja was standing in chief Konoe's office in EnmaCho quite lively similar to before, though in Itachi's personal opinion, his condition had very much improved. The most notable change was a shinigami's ability to physically regenerate, and regaining his eyesight as well as absence of that wretched illness eating away his life.

"I can see why he recommended you." At Konoe's comment, Itachi snapped out of his musings.

"Now can you tell me who vouched for me?" Itachi asked for the second time since he learned he had been recruited under someone's recommendation. There weren't that many people in the Uchiha's life that would take such a liability for him and it made him wonder to find out who had done that.

"You'll have to wait until he arrives Itachi-kun." Tatsumi informed the curious new recruit before him as he remembered Itachi's partner-to-be requested them not to reveal his identity until he meets the Uchiha in person this afternoon.

"He should arrive soon so-" Then there was a knock on the door as if on cue from the shadow wielding shinigami's words.

"Speak of the devil, come in." Konoe ordered.

When the door opened, Itachi stared at the individual like he had seen a ghost. On the other hand, the situation wasn't far from the description when one thought about it.

"Long time no see Itachi-chan. As good it's to see you again, I had hoped that you wouldn't arrive here for the next forty to fifty years, but it can't be helped now, can it?" Itachi remained stunned at the joyful greeting of the man who had sacrificed himself to save the Leaf Village from the nine-tailed fox. He tried to respond but only thing he could utter was the man's name.

"Minato-sama." There was no mistaking the legendary Yellow Flash of the Leaf. The last memory of the blond was more than 15 years ago, but Itachi could never forget the kindness and support the Hokage had bestowed upon his war-filled childhood.

With the smile he was formerly famous for, Minato ruffled Itachi's hair, beaming at the fond memories they shared, but soon frowned slightly when the Uchiha remained in his spot not resisting the action like the last time he had done it.

"My, my. You sure have grown from that small child I knew, haven't you Itachi-chan?" Messing up Itachi's hair to the child's dismay was one of few precious moments Minato had with him. "Oh, but I shouldn't put that 'chan' anymore since you're all grown up now, should I?"

"It's inevitable considering our last meeting was 16 years ago." The expression on Minato's face grew sad at the Uchiha heir's matter of fact voice. How he had wished for Itachi to grow up loved while enjoying happier side of life instead of the torture the boy had to suffer.

"But I must say that I'm crushed because you don't seem that ecstatic to see me as I do. Aren't you glad to see me? Didn't you miss me?" Minato teased playfully.

The damage to the kid was done and there was nothing Minato could accomplish by brooding over the idiots responsible. The best he could do was to help Itachi be his old self; then again, the younger version of Itachi also needed a lot of work, but there was no need to take a big leap in their first few steps now, was there?

"I'm glad to see you, Minato-sama." Though it sounded detached, Minato could still hear the shy voice of the young child silently overlapping the same sentence. For some unknown reason, Minato felt Itachi was still fond of him in a way to give them a good start.

"Call me Minato. I'm not your superior anymore, but rather we're going to work in the fields together as partners."

"I understand, but I address you as such out of respect not because you're my superior." The blond had to refrain himself from visibly sighing. Oh yes, they had a long, bumpy road to go to mend Itachi.

"Would it be possible to remove that 'sama'?" Minato was certain that his grin twitched when there was a moment of awkward silence followed by his hopeful request.

The forgotten bystanders in the room watched in fascination as they came to terms with how much their new employee suffered from emotion deprivation. Oh well, every shinigami was abnormal in one way or more, hence the reason they are stuck at this bureau instead of moving on to the afterlife, he'll fit in just fine in due time.

Fortunately, Minato quickly caught on to Itachi's internal dilemma between being polite and heeding to the former hero's wish, and decided to make a compromise.

"How about using 'san' instead?" Reluctantly, Itachi accepted the offer with a slight nod of his head.

Minato's face brightened at the agreement and flung his arm over Itachi's shoulder gently to not to startle the aforementioned person.

"Since that's settled, I want you to meet me, your new partner. We're in charge of area 0, or also known as Elemental region." When Itachi just stared at him blankly, Minato swiftly turned to Konoe and Tatsumi to evade unease.

"We'll get going chief. See you later Tatsumi-san." Once the approval was granted, Minato turned his hills and guided his new partner out towards their new office.

On their way, Minato glanced at the young prodigy at his side; the one who had to give up everything, but for what? Hatred and dishonour. No one deserved such a fate - no one. How many restless nights had he spent wondering 'what if,' after finding out about the reason behind Itachi's massacre of the Uchiha Clan just as much as the fate he had left his son with? He was just glad that Naruto was starting to do well nowadays with lots of support and love around him. Yet the devastating feeling of heart piercing darkness made his spirit bleed of guilt and sorrow all over again as he recalled Itachi's final moments in life. There was nothing he could do other than to watch the event from afar.

When Jiraiya had passed away, it was sad too but the man had lived out his life for descent amount of time as a shinobi and Minato was sure his master had enjoyed it with his fullest along with pain filled hardships that all shinobi had carried within them. Jiraiya was satisfied with his end not to mention that he would be honoured back at the village for his accomplishments. However, Itachi was a different story.

Lucky for the once Fourth Hokage, his recommendation of Itachi as a new shinigami was already approved from high ups some time ago so while Itachi was still in his unconscious state after death, he left the poor boy in chief Konoe's care to be trained and qualified as a shinigami while he went back to finish cleaning up some mess Orochimaru and Madara had left behind.

His old partner was just too happy to finally able to retire – much quicker than expected as both of them didn't foresee Itachi's death to be this soon- and move on to the next life after her long years as a shinigami. Minato couldn't blame her joy of Itachi taking her place when her retirement was long overdue just like her previous partner before Minato. She was already burnt out when Minato was partnered with her, but unlike other areas, it wasn't easy to find a replacement as the candidate needed to have a qualified level of shinobi abilities on top of possessing a potential as a shinigami. He had no doubt that Itachi would become a shinigami with a flying colour if the boy had accepted the offer so even before the Uchiha wrote the test, she was long gone leaving Minato to the desk work.

"Namikaze!" A familiar duo came into the view, breaking Minato's trail of thought.

"I haven't seen you for a while, how have you been? Oh, and who's this?" Itachi looked at the violet-eyed man who now was examining him. At the same time, the raven-haired prodigy was still trying to get used to everyone calling each other by their last names unless they were closer or given permission.

"He's my new partner, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi, this is Tsuzuki Asato and Kurosaki Hisoka, in charge of area 2, Kyushu region."

"How do you do." Itachi bowed slightly to which Tsuzuki's smile broadened and grabbed the Uchiha's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Hisoka, you really should get to know him better. He doesn't sound mean at all!" From the corner of his eyes, Itachi noticed the said teenager's expression turning sour from what he deemed as annoyance.

"Hey! Do you like sweets? If you do, let's go to a cake shop not far from here! They just opened and ouch!" Itachi watched quietly as the smaller youth dragged the older man by his right ear. Anyone could tell the boy had reached his limit in patience.

"You're not going anywhere." Hisoka gritted the words out. "You were in this mess in the first place because you skipped work to go to that damned shop."

"But Hisoka! It was an opening day! They were selling double strawberry cream cake for a limited time for a special price! Ouch! Hisoka, that hurts!" Tsuzuki yelped again when Hisoka pulled on his ear a bit stronger than before as he turned on his heels to walk down the corridors.

"That's no reason to use this month's budget for!" Hisoka barked fiercely to which Tsuzuki tried to shrink away but failed as he was still being held captive by the other shinigami.

"You're being scary again Hisoka!"

"I would be neither mean nor scary if you got Tatsumi-san and the chief off my back about you." Though evenly said, spectators around Hisoka could have sworn that they just saw a murderous glint in the boy's eyes. "See you later Namikaze-san, Uchiha-san." With that last goodbye, Hisoka turned around completely and proceeded towards where the two ninja had just came from.

"It might be hard to believe but those two get along quite well." Minato grinned at the fading duo down the hall one last time before steering Itachi to their next destination. "I think Kurosaki-kun was just mad today in particular because Tsuzuki is in trouble. If I'm not mistaken, they probably are on their way to see angry Tatsumi-san. He can get quite terrifying when it involves budgets." Minato laughed nervously at his own incident with the said secretary.

Itachi merely watched the blond; the last time the man had laughed like that was when he somehow made pregnant Kushina's mood foul and was hiding from her wrath along with Itachi. Why Itachi got dragged along to that bloodcurdling hide and go seek, the Uchiha would never figure it out for the life of him.

However, unknown to Itachi, his silence was another reason that made Minato uncomfortable. The once legendary shinobi was just thankful they have finally arrived at their office to break the unnerving stillness.

"We're here!" Minato announced as he unlocked and opened the door, gesturing the younger man to enter first. The Uchiha complied and started to observe the room from the centre, remembering every feature that came to his sight.

"This is our office. All the past incidences are kept here," Minato motioned to one cabinet with restriction seals on it before moving to a nearby desk bearing the heavy burden of many scrolls and papers, "and these are the current cases we need to work on."

"All the office and battle supplies could be found here," Itachi's eyes followed Minato's every movement as the man continuously explained layouts of the office they were in. Being a prodigy, his ability to multitask had always come in handy. While he took in the details of the room, he also reminisced of how Minato gave him a tour of the Hokage office and Hokage Manor not long after the man was appointed as the Fourth Hokage.

"And this!" Itachi snapped out of his reveries at Minato's sudden excitement. "Is your desk with a welcome present." Itachi's eyes trailed to a jar of candies with a nice-looking red ribbon.

"That's the same-" before Itachi could finish his sentence his mouth was awarded with one of the candy from a jar with courtesy of Minato.

"Ah, you still remember?" Minato's expression brightened as he patted the Uchiha's head before strolling back to the candy jar. He kept reminding himself not to baby Itachi like he used to with the younger version of the Uchiha but it appeared the old habit was hard to die.

"Of course." Itachi answered as he watched Minato popping a candy into his own mouth as well. Itachi was sure it was thanks to Minato's frequent junk food treatment that he had developed quite a sweet tooth that continued into his adulthood.

Itachi's first day of candy - the both of them would never forget the day.

"He shouldn't be here! Are you out of your mind?" Minato's furious outcry only met deaf ears of Uchiha Fugaku, who just tried to snatch away tear stained child from the blond rather fiercely.

"I don't tell you how to run your team so don't tell me how to run mine, not to mention my family!" Fugaku heatedly tried to collect his son only to have Minato scoop up the scared child into his secure arms as though to protect Itachi from the evil demon.

"He's four! We might be short of man making genin, who are only about 10 year old with no battle experience, to participate in war and Itachi might be a prodigy in all shinobi standards, but for goodness sake he's a four-year-old child! He belongs in a playground with a ball or toys in his hands, not a bloody kunai and shuriken in a deadly field of corpses!" When a whimper was heard from a bundle in his arms, Minato tried hard to lower his voice as he gently ran a soothing hands down child's back making Fugaku scowl even more.

Sure, he himself grew up during the war, and Kakashi was also younger than all others when he entered a war, but they were never four year old. Even Kakashi had basic academy training before put into actual fight. Though Minato doubted it would have made any difference to Kakashi's performance during the mission, the point was Itachi shouldn't be here as a soldier.

"He's my child! I know what's best for him! You're not his father, so you don't!" Minato felt the child cringe at the threatening sound. He refrained him from yelling back at the dense Uchiha as young Itachi seemed to be unnerved already from the escalating tension.

The Leaf's Yellow Flash was known for his calmness opposed to short temper of Kushina. However, seeing an injured child who just barely managed to graduate from being a toddler crying in fear while dodging an attack of an enemy shinobi should make anyone in his or her right mind enraged. If Minato and his team had arrived minutes too late, the enemies who had been toying with Itachi would have eventually killed him like the rest of the squad young Uchiha was assigned in.

Nonetheless, before Minato could continue his argument, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and everyone around ceased their actions at the appearance of one of the Sannin.

"Jiraiya-sensei." Minato's eyes softened in relief.

"Minato," then the white haired man looked at the head of the Uchiha clan, "Fugaku." The second name was said more reprimanding tone than the first. "The war is not finished yet. It's not the best time to fight amongst ourselves."

"I'm not fighting; merely asking the custody of my son back." Fugaku retorted, his voice cooled down after the white haired shinobi's appearance and stepped up closer to Minato. It was an obvious gesture demanding the frightened youngster back.

"Minato." Jiraiya urged knowing the reason behind the blond's unwillingness to return the small Uchiha; it was the same reason that made Jiraiya run to his former student's squad as soon as he heard what the future Hokage candidate had encountered in the battlefield. Knowing his student and the head of the Uchiha clan, Jiraiya was sure there is bound to be a conflict between the said pair.

To Jiraiya, the news was outrageous as well, for he also believed children didn't belong in the war wielding a weapon no matter how smart they were. Although Minato's anger was rightfully placed, there was nothing anyone could do about the situation without causing much strife within the army as Fugaku was the leader of the Uchiha Clan and in charge of the Uchiha squads. Jiraiya doubted that there weren't a lot even the Councils and the Hokage could do about the condition. The Uchiha Clan played a critical role in this war that could shift the tides of outcome and the toad sennin was sure no one dared to point out to Fugaku that his son should be off the combat zone when the hardheaded clan leader deemed it was appropriate.

Well, that was no one except Minato. Jiraiya felt pity to the little shivering bundle as he was seized brutally away from Minato's safe hold to be placed on the blood soaked grounds. Even though not noticeable to the most, Jiraiya could feel the killing intent seeping as he was more experienced and had known the blond longer than others. The two watched helplessly as Itachi was viciously hauled away by his own father. The eyes looking back at them were like a calf being dragged to a slaughter house - pleading and desperate; it would be another addition to two men's haunting war nightmare.

Minato felt weak and frustrated like so many times during the war, but more than anything he was worried about fate of Itachi, and berated himself for losing his composure with Fugaku.

"Do be careful sensei." Minato could hear the worry in Kakashi's voice.

Nevertheless, Itachi had been on Minato's mind for the rest of the evening and he couldn't just sit here and forget the little one. The Yellow Flash could still recall the small child who ran into his open arms when offered. Anyone could tell the child was scared while he cried, cuddled in Minato's embrace.

"He's not going to pass the opportunity to prosecute you." Minato knew where Kakashi's concern originated. After Obito's death, Kakashi' had been the target of witch-hunt from the Uchiha clan. If it hadn't been a time of war, Kakashi would have had a difficult case against them.

"I'll keep that in mind." If caught, Fugaku would have a lot to say about what he was planned to do to village elders, so Minato put some extra caution into infiltrating the Uchiha squad. How depressing it was to think that you would have to do such a thing to your own comrade's force during the war.

After searching the camp, Minato finally cracked a smile as he found the target he was looking for. Itachi had fallen asleep under a tree. When the child was left unsupervised, Minato carefully approached and crouched next to the small sleeping ball. To Minato's sadness, he had to wake up the little bundle. He had something to say and he doubted Fugaku would let him talk to his son.

"Hm?" A sleepy groan came from the small figure below him and before the child became startled he put one hand to cover the mouth to prevent alerting others while his other hand was gently holding Itachi's hand reassure him. Once Itachi had recognized who had woken him up, he visibly relaxed allowing Minato to loosen his hold.

"Minato-sama?" Itachi seemed puzzled. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. You're going to get in so much trouble." Minato noticed the child was getting anxious.

"You should be more worried about yourself than me." Minato's hand trailed the round cheek that was now decorated with bruises. "Were you in a lot of trouble because of me?" He could tell the child's body ached from the way Itachi flinched whenever he moved or was touched. And he also knew those injuries weren't present before Itachi was taken away by his father.

"No." Two black orbs looked down. "But you're going to be in trouble if you talk to me. Father said he was going to do something about you. I'm sorry." Minato lifted the face of the child so their eyes can make a contact again.

"For what?" Minato asked gently. Itachi was a thoughtful child; how could Fugaku abuse him like this?

"You're going to be in a lot of trouble because of me." When Itachi barely whispered the words out, Minato tenderly stroked the long black hair, neatly fixing the style.

"Trust me. Your father can't put me in too much trouble just as I can't put your father into one." Minato chucked softly to cheer up the kid. "Itachi-chan, do you like sweets?" Minato found the young prodigy too adorable when he shifted his had to one side of the shoulder.

"I never had one before." Somehow, Minato was sure it wasn't to prevent Itachi from having cavities, but he decided not to mind it too much at the moment.

"Well then, it's your lucky day." And he placed some candies on Itachi's tiny hands. "Try it, you'll like it." Minato mentally laughed at the idea of Kushina lecturing him about giving a child some junk food when the said child just had been woken up in middle of the night. Oh well, the life of shinobi was too short to worry about a cavity from a night without brushing one's teeth after consuming some sugar.

Itachi carefully unwrapped the candy paper and placed the yellow ball on his hand. The child studied object then glanced at Minato as if seeking some kind of approval from the older male. However, the young Uchiha still seemed hesitant when Minato nodded his head with a wider grin.

"Here." Minato decided to give a little hand by grabbing the round content from the tiny hand and popping it into Itachi's mouth for him. Not long afterwards, small smile spread on the child's face.

"It's good." Itachi beamed at Minato.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes." Minato laughed good-naturedly, but not loud enough to get noticed, at the reply. It was becoming a memorable day for him given that it wasn't everyday he raised his voice to argue with someone then laugh as much on the same day. He was usually a composed person.

"It's good." Itachi repeated the words and it made worth all the trouble Minato went through to get here.

"Then I say it's worth bothering my old student to find some sweets for me." Then Minato grabbed one of Itachi's tiny hands and started to massage it with both of his hands as to relieve the child. "I know there's not much to smile about here, but you should do so more often. It looks great on you."

At the comment Itachi immediately blanked his expression. "Father told me not to smile or laugh; he said it was immature and childish."

Of course, why didn't that information surprise him?

"Itachi, you _are_ a child so it's okay to act childish." There was stillness as Itachi struggled to understand what Minato had just said. After some thought Itachi nodded his head though Minato wasn't sure if Itachi truly comprehended what he meant. Well, he can revisit the matter when it happens again, but for now, he'll continue his little chat.

"I had Kakashi to sniff some candies for me since he and I didn't have any. I should thank him again once I return." Minato recalled Kakashi's confused face when he had asked if the white haired jonin to can find some kind of sweets among his men. Minato was sure that at one point, Kakashi contemplated if his sensei was low on sugar or going nuts.

"Kakashi? Hatake Kakashi?" When Itachi inquired, it didn't shock the blond jonin too much; after all, Kakashi now became one of Uchiha's favourite topics of discussion since Obito's death and if the young Uchiha had heard of the Hatake genius then it was nothing out of ordinary.

"Yes. Aren't you a smart boy." Minato complimented trying to cheer up the child.

"Father and other clan members always say bad things about him." Minato's eyes darkened.

"They said Kakashi killed Obito-san so he can steal the sharingan. Is that true?" Minato subdued the reminded anger as that wasn't his purpose of tonight's visit. He couldn't blame a four-year-old child for believing those words from the people one was taught to look up to as he grew up. At least Itachi wanted to verify what others gossiped about.

"No, it isn't. It was Obito's gift to Kakashi for his promotion to jonin." It was one of the heartbreaking days in Minato's life. The days that followed only worsened the pain especially for Kakashi as he was accused of stealing the sharingan after murdering Obito. Kakashi's anti-social attitudes in the past didn't help the circumstance either. After a long debate and much mental anguish suffered by the new sharingan holder, it was decided that Kakashi had a right to keep the invaluable red eye. Obviously, the Uchiha was never pleased with the result but couldn't pursue the case any further as they now had lost the justifiable cause.

"So that's why he only has one sharingan?"

"Hmm?" Minato expressed his uncertainty as he was a bit out focus for a short period of time from their conversation.

"Kakashi's sharingan. You said Obito-san gave it as a gift. So one was for himself and the other was for Kakashi?" Minato smiled sadly when he understood the question.

"The two must have been really good friends if Obito-san gave one of his eyes as a gift. I don't think I can do that." Minato caressed the unharmed cheek gently to which Itachi responded by leaning into the touch, showing the desperate need of human warmth and affection the child craved. But at the moment, that fact didn't bother Minato, but rather Itachi's eyes looking intently at him stirred up his emotion as those dark orbs were so similar to his dead student.

"During the war, Kakashi and Obito went to rescue their team-mate, and Obito became fatally wounded. That's when Obito decided to give Kakashi his gift." It was like making a confession of his crime even though the content of the sentence was anything but that nature of topic. Normally, Minato never liked to talk about other's past, but the same eyes as Obito's staring at his soul picked on his guilt, and Minato accepted pain as if it was a retribution for his failures.

"Then Kakashi didn't kill and steal Obito-san's eye." Minato wasn't' sure why but those words from Itachi suddenly lifted something heavy from his chest. Feeling lightened, he sympathetically nodded his head. "Why do other clansman say all those mean things then?" Minato just smiled at the innocence of a child before him, who just believed words of a stranger with no proof, reminding him once more this precious being didn't belong in this place.

"Here." Minato blinked when one of the candies was pushed to his face by a chubby hand. "You look sad. Candy will make you smile." Minato chuckled at the simplicity and received a gift. It did seem that sweet taste did make things a bit cheery than before.

"Minato-sama," Itachi called, "is it true what people say about a cherry blossom tree?"

"About what?"

"They say that colour of cherry blossom flowers come from the tree draining people's blood that seeped into the ground. There's lots of blood here. Made me wonder if it was really true."

Minato gathered Itachi into his arms like earlier in the day and stood up, the short stature of the other no longer affecting Minato's posture to make an eye level communication.

"Itachi, I can't take you away from here. I'm sorry." Minato confessed. "But I promise you that I'll do my best to end this war as fast as I can. I'll become the Hokage and make sure you don't have to fight in another war and suffer. Can you promise me that you'll hang on strong until then?"

"Father and clan elders said that the next Hokage will come from the Uchiha Clan and neither Orochimaru nor you're going to stop that from happening. Can you really become the Hokage?" Itachi asked innocently.

"It's a promise." With that Minato gently kissed Itachi's forehead and stayed with him until the child fell asleep again.

From that point on, Minato visited Itachi in secret even after the war was declared over. When the blond had become the Hokage, the older man's raids of snacks increased its intensity and frequency, making Itachi wonder in the future, from time to time, if Minato was responsible for his preference in sweet taste. Whatever the case was, the happiness didn't last long as only about a year after the war had ended, Minato died sealing the nine tailed fox, plunging Itachi back into another war, this time as a key player. The only difference was, it was a silent war of power among your own comrades and families which eventually led to a dishonourable bloodshed.

"Mmm. They're still good." Itachi broke out of his daze as Minato let out his satisfaction when he popped in another candy into his mouth. Although Itachi didn't mind, the once praised genius wondered if it was indeed a gift for him or for Minato himself.

"But let's hide the jar in the bottom drawer." Minato then placed the jar in the said drawer of Itachi's desk before guiding Itachi out of their office. "Though Tsuzuki is more fan of cakes and pastries, when he's in desperate need of sugar, he won't hesitate to take your stash."

As Minato closed the door to their office, Itachi watched worriedly at its simple security. That's it? Just a lock to the door?

"Oh, don't worry about the security. There is more to it than what it appears." Minato gave Itachi a reassuring smile when he felt Itachi's sceptical look. "Besides, that would be least of our worries if we really do get invaded from what I know of the past history. Anyway, most of our current cases involves around Orochimaru and Madara as well as many mess caused by them. I'm sure you're aware of quite a stuff already from the time when you were alive." The blond man then produced a spare key from his pocket and handed it to Itachi as he continued his explanation. The Uchiha assumed it was a key to their office.

"Though once you start, you'll notice it's a lot more difficult to work on these cases than when you were alive as there are lots of restrictions applied to us as a shinigami, more so in District Zero than other areas due to capabilities of some populations in the region. I'll brief the cases for you tomorrow. But today, we got rest of the day off!" Minato clapped his hands together in excitement. Actually, he was trying to be a little bit merrier than his normal self, hoping it will help Itachi's positive mind-set – if he had any left - but was unsure how long he could keep this up. Then out of blue, a thought popped into Minato's head as they headed towards the exit of the building.

"I think Saya and Yuma will like you a lot like Kurosaki-kun despite your height." Minato especially eyed Itachi's long hair neatly tied in ponytail. Minato could mentally picture two fanatic girls getting thrilled with Itachi. "I'm sure they won't be a bad influence on you." He added to reassure himself more so than his raven-haired partner and Itachi just raised one of his eyebrows demanding elaboration in silence.

"They're in charge of Area Nine, Hokkaido. Nice place; got some really good hot springs. You should be able to meet them soon unless they're still snowed." Unfortunately, that wasn't the details Itachi was seeking but he decided to just let it go. What's more, it didn't sound bad despite the fact that something didn't sit right with him.

"Just down this hall is where office for Fourth District is. Terazuma Hajime and Kannuki Wakaba are in charge of the area." Itachi stared down the lifeless hall the older man had just pointed. "We'll go meet Wakaba once you're settled in and become comfortable with the work. After when you're sure about getting a contract with a shikigami that is. But since we can't use our previous summoning contract as a shinobi, unlike other Shinigami district, it had been kind of unmentioned requirement. But you don't have to get it if you really don't want to." Minato didn't want to force the matter as he had seen what had happened to Terazuma.

"Do you have a shikigami?" Minato was about to answer when screams were heard down other side of the lobby followed by two white blobs quickly moving behind Minato as though to hide from a ferocious beast.

"Gushoshin brothers." Itachi muttered. He was now used to the two floating mythical creatures but wasn't sure what had spooked them this much.

"Help us!" The one in blue gasped.

"No! Save us!" They were panting in between every word.

"So you have met them?" Minato asked not paying too much attention to the two birdies surrounding him.

"Yes." Itachi had met them, as they have been quite helpful in providing information while preparing his shinigami test.

"Wait!" Despite a cheery sound from afar, the two creature's face blanched as they shrieked in fear along with once mighty Yellow Flash of the Leaf.

"I can't run anymore!" One of the brothers wearing red said.

"Wait for me!" Shortly, a long blond haired man came to Itachi's view.

"Minato-san! Do something!" The two brothers shouted at once.

"Like what?" Regrettably, Minato sounded just as desperate now as the stranger was closing the distance between them.

"Oh, hi Watari, have you met my new partner?" Itachi couldn't help but feel used as a human shield as Minato smoothly moved behind him while Gushoshin brothers moved behind Minato, consequently forming a human train. The young shinigami pondered if this harmless looking man with an owl on his shoulder was not what he appeared to be.

"Oh! Hello, my name is Watari Yutaka and he's 003." As the man introduced himself and the owlet, Itachi noticed from the corner of his eyes, Gushoshin brothers moving quietly away from the man before dashing into another direction.

"Huh, where did they go?" By the time the man named Watari noticed his prey had disappeared, the two fabled beasts were long gone. "Oh, that reminds me, I have been thinking of this new experiment that could use your help as a ninja, Namikaze."

"Sorry Watari, I need to show Itachi around a lot of places today before we actually start working tomorrow. We're really, very much tight on schedule." Itachi felt Minato's hands getting tight around his shoulders. "Next time okay?" And by the time that last word was uttered, Itachi found himself already dragged out of the building by the former Hokage at a lightning speed.

"Take my tear stained advice to the heart, you never help with Watari's research especially as a guinea pig." When Itachi gave him a baffled look, Minato carried on. "I would rather trust Jiraiya sensei's promise to not play Peeping Tom at women's bathhouse than result of his experiment."

Surely, was it that bad? On the other hand, Itachi's experience as a shinobi did taught him not to be fooled by people's appearance.

"Oh! Also, don't eat anything he gives you. I heard this one time everyone's body and mind got switched. It was before I came but if my experience teaches anything then I say it happened."

"What happened on your account?" Itachi couldn't help but ask as the curiosity got the better of him. In any case, it wasn't everyday the Yellow Flash of the Leaf got scared of something.

"Let's just say I can tick off transgender surgery from my list of quirky things to do after death." Itachi stared dumbly at one time proud Hokage who at the moment seemed unhappy at the memory. "Watari says it was his genius but I say it was a sheer luck that he found a cure for his experiment gone wrong."

Itachi lightly shook his head. Huh, life does get interesting after death.

"I hope you reconsider about living with me on a long term." All of a sudden, it hit Itachi as he remembered refusing the offer of permanently living together with his partner. At the time, he rejected the proposition not wanting to deal with a stranger and only agreed to be a roommate with the unknown partner until he had found a place of his own.

"I can really use a permanent roommate." Minato abruptly stopped his tracks and turned around to face Itachi with a serious expression. "I moved to a bigger house but I can't handle all the bills by myself with my earning especially when we have other shinobi related expenses added." As grave as it sounded, Itachi couldn't help but crack a small smirk at the hilarity of the situation. The former Hokage not able to afford his own housing was funny regardless of the fact Minato no longer held the position.

"I don't mind if you don't mind me." Itachi finally said unable to bear the blond puppy's pleading look. "I refused because I didn't want to live with a stranger."

"That's great!" Minato sounded relieved.

To Itachi, it was amusing to think that one still had to worry about money after death as they travelled to their new residence.

"Welcome to your new home!" Minato exclaimed while Itachi looked around the house in awe from the main entrance.

It was an old fashioned house made all out of woods, designed similar to one in Konoha, and though it was a two-storey building, the second storey seemed to be an attic to provide storage than anything else. There was a spacious garden with many trees including cherry blossom trees, maple trees and ginko trees. Hidden somewhere in this house's garden, Itachi could also hear the shishi odoshi. It appeared to have enough room for him to train any day.

"I made a training ground at the back yard we can use." Minato said as if reading Itachi's mind. "Now let's get a tour of the inside." Minato chirped as he pulled Itachi on to the main porch.

While taking off his shoes, something caught Itachi's attention.

"Oh, and those are your shoes. I wasn't sure what you might like so tell me if you don't or if size is different. We can always exchange it." Before he could respond, Itachi found himself being dragged all over the house in the name of grand tour.

Although he was bigger and older now, he still felt like a small child while he held the hand of the older man, and he was certain that Minato kept mistaking him as that little kid he had first met all those years ago. While looking around Itachi noticed modest objects that were prepared just for him such as a tooth brush, towels, bowls, books, clothes, sit cushions, tea cups and many other details made Itachi realize all the trouble and care Minato must have went through for him. He felt remorseful when he imagined the disappointment Minato must have felt when Itachi first rejected the offer without knowing and much thought.

"And this is your room. Mine is this one." Minato tapped at the sliding door right across from Itachi's own rice paper doors. "If you don't like it you can move to a different room."

"No, this is fine." When Itachi just stood at the door uncertainly, the blond prompted.

"It's okay to open the door. It's your room and I guarantee it's not booby-trapped." Minato gave a good humour to encourage him.

Itachi slowly opened the door revealing the inside. A neat and tidy room with cozy furniture greeted his sight with shoji to divide the room once more if he chose to do so - one into a bedroom and the other into a study room. The most attention catching part was the other shoji door slightly open to expose a garden, where an old but magnificent cherry blossom tree rooted itself proudly to the ground.

"Your room is facing south so you'll get a good sunshine throughout the day." Minato added.

"Then that means your room is facing north." Minato seemed unfazed by his younger partner's worry.

"True, but I also got a window facing west, plus I have a training range as my back garden." Minato laughed good-heartedly as he walked into his room and opened a shoji to reveal a said exercise ground.

"Wouldn't it get loud if I'm using the place?" Itachi was concerned; he didn't want to cause too much trouble, however, the older man was still joyful as ever. It was obvious that Itachi's decision to permanently live with him continued to lift up Minato's spirit.

"Not really. I lived with quite a noisy neighbour before this so I'm certain there are no way you can be louder unless you blow up the entire house. Besides, shinobi must always adapt; plus, we do have more than two rooms in this house."

"You know what I did." Minato's smile disappeared quickly at sudden change in the atmosphere brought on by his younger partner. "I can understand if you have recruited me out of my ability but-" Though Itachi didn't finish the sentence Minato heard the rest. Itachi couldn't understand why Minato wanted to live with him. Itachi didn't think he was worthy enough to live with Minato.

"Itachi, I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi whirled back protesting. He wasn't trying to sound as if he was putting blame on the blond man. The once Hokage did more than enough for him and the village. Itachi just felt that a murderer like him didn't deserve to live with someone like Minato. "You kept your promise. You played an important role to end the war and I, or other children for that matter, didn't have to be dragged to fight in a war. I've been always grateful that Sasuke had a peaceful war free childhood."

"But you-" Minato couldn't say the words. He couldn't bring himself to say Itachi lived an unhappy and unfair life as it seemed to deny all the accomplishments and hard work of the said shinobi.

"I was happy Minato-sama." Neither noticed the old honorific Itachi used again despite their earlier agreement. "It's true that I got to see the most ugly sides of people especially of my families and clan but watching Sasuke grow up smiling like any child should be made up for everything I had to endure and lose. Sasuke's happiness was my happiness." Even though it was one of the most sincere smiles from Itachi, it only served to make Minato more melancholy.

"And you ended up hurting your brother to protect him. I'm sorry." It was an apology to relieve his own guilt than to express his remorse to the other.

"It's not your fault. It was a sin I had to bear as the Uchiha, handed down from my ancestors' narrow-mindedness." Itachi said resignedly. "And it's a punishment I deserve for not returning the kindness you have given me back to your son when he was in need of it the most." The mention of Naruto's childhood ripped Minato's heart. But more than anything Minato knew the reason behind Itachi's action.

By the time Naruto grew up able to interact with others and express his feelings, Itachi was treading on a thin ice as a double agent for the Leaf Village. He couldn't draw more attention to himself by associating with a child holding the nine tailed fox. Moreover, it could have jeopardized Naruto's well-being if Itachi got involved with his son especially by the Uchiha clan, as they would have considered his son was in the way of Itachi's advancement in the shinobi ranks and politics.

"I never blamed you, or anyone, for Naruto's predicament. If anything, I should have been able to prevent Madara from causing all this problem." He only criticized himself for his inability to save his loved ones.

"That still wouldn't have stopped Uchiha from planning a revolt." And the silence graced over them, a much heavier than the ones before.

Coup de tat planned by the Uchiha Clan and young Itachi's position as a double agent. The more Minato uncovered while following Madara's trail, the more he discovered about Itachi's tragic fate after his death. There wasn't much he could do just as he couldn't get involved with Naruto's life; it was restricted as a shinigami to get personally involved, not that he could have done something even if he tried. That was the main reason behind the partnership of shinigami, to monitor each other from abusing shinigami's privileges and abilities.

"Itachi, you do realize what being a shinigami will be like?" Minato wasn't sure what had originally inspired him to choose Itachi as his old partner's replacement. Being a shinigami could be considered one of the wretched outcomes after one's death. The cases they worked on rarely had a happy ending and the knowledge that their families and friends are just outside their grasp, always tempting their soul, required them to have high self restraint to control their urge. "We can't do anything. We can't protect our loved ones. Even just watching them grow old from afar is not allowed. Unless the case we're in makes it inevitable for us to make a contact with them or their information, we have to isolate ourselves from them." It was a cruel fate if one thought about it. As far as Minato was aware, all the retired shinigmi in past left the job because they eventually burnt out.

"Why did you become shinigami?" Itachi asked though he wasn't certain about the reason.

"Well," Minato recalled the time when he was offered the position of a shinigami. "At the time, I thought I was doing a righteous thing."

"What about now? Do you regret it?"

"No." There was no hesitation in his voice. "There have been times that were hard to bear because of grief and yearning but I never regretted my choice. I still believe what I'm doing is right."

"I wouldn't regret my choice either then." Itachi wasn't sure where that silly logic came from and as such, it seemed Minato was unsatisfied with the answer.

"But what are you trying to achieve?" It is said that shinigami are selfish creatures. And indeed it's true. Look at them. Even after death, they're bound by ranks, money and attachments that they have strived so hard to attain yet at same time to be free of its confining chain. That's why they're partnered to restrain each other.

"It would be a lie if I said Sasuke didn't play any role in my decision just as if you said Naruto didn't affect yours." Minato didn't deny the claim or was he surprised about it.

Nevertheless, Itachi couldn't come up with an answer. It was true that Sasuke came to his mind first at the time but that wasn't his only motive. He just couldn't put his finger on it at the moment. Itachi wondered why Minato had asked such a question when he was the one who had recommended him.

"Were you disappointed in me? Of what I did?" Minato slowly approached and hugged Itachi when he realized where Itachi's thought was heading.

Despite the fact that there was hardly any height difference between them, again, Itachi felt so small in his grasp as though the time hadn't moved forward since their last meeting.

"No. Never." Minato stroked Itachi's head like he used to, to reassure him. "Not even once. Even after when I had found out what had happened to the Uchiha Clan, I always believed you would have had a rational reason for it. And I wasn't wrong. What you did was the most selfless and honourable act one could do for his village and brother."

"Do you really think so? Do you really believe that? Because I don't. It was the most horrible and dishonourable thing to do to my own family and clan." Itachi managed to whisper out the words giving the impression that they were discussing a secret.

"From now on, live a life for yourself. Learn to love yourself." From Itachi's reply, Minato had another glimpse of Itachi's scar. And Minato wanted to break him away from the binds that had cost Itach his chance at happiness when he was alive. Was that the reason behind his recruitment of Itachi? To give him a second chance in life after death?

"Love myself." Itachi muttered sceptically.

If someone had asked Itachi if he hated himself, he would have said no. However, while he never hated himself, he never loved himself either. It was like a compensation he had subconsciously made for what he did, but at the same time, to keep his sanity intact. He didn't care about himself would be the closest statement.

From the garden, Itachi saw one of the leaves falling. The weak leaf was no longer able to hold onto the tree until this coming fall. How he felt like it was himself. All he had done felt like nothing. All that had happened felt like a dream at the realization that he himself became nothing more than a scattered leaf on the dirt upon his death. Had he fallen asleep in the Hokage's embrace that night under the cherry blossom tree and was everything just a nightmare? If it wasn't for the fact he was standing at a similar height with the said man he could have easily mistaken the moment.

Love himself? Where should he start? How should he do it? Itachi knew that wasn't the way he should approach this problem but he felt lost.

"It's okay to make mistakes. It's okay if you end up taking a detour. We've got all the time in the world." With that encouragement, Itachi felt energy leaving his body and closed his eyes. When was the last time he had felt so comforted like this with someone?

Itachi could defend himself so he didn't need any protection, that they both were well aware of it. However, it felt as if there was a safety net for him now when Minato told him it was okay to be not perfect anymore. Could he finally rest on his rough journey? His work as shinigami will be anything but relaxing, but could he at least now let go of the weight of the village and Sasuke have been pressing on him? It wouldn't be easy to let go of them all of a sudden. He would have to do it gradually and it scared him when he thought about the possible future without them. What would be left of him? Up until his death, his life had revolved around the safety of his village and brother; nothing else had mattered, himself included.

"I don't know what I want to achieve, but I just want a break now." Itachi said at last. Exhaustion became more evident than before.

One might say he shouldn't have become a shinigami if he wanted a peace after his death, but something told him to take this path. Just like all other shinigami who longed for a peace and rest, yet still needed to achieve something to move on in their afterlife, that something seemed to be waiting for him, but what?

"Then rest. There isn't anyone who's going to say otherwise." Soft voice crept its way though Itachi's ears as though it was with a sleeping child.

New-found tranquility in the crib of darkness – shinigami embrace them with open arms for the comfort it brings yet at the same time cry the tears of agony and loneliness that the shadow bears. Shinigami are selfish creatures; they don't want to let go of anything they hold on to including the pain that tortures them. Would it be another path of destruction for him? To live selfish?

"And I'll be here. I'll stay by your side watching over you." With Minato's soothing voice washing over his head, it didn't seem too bad of an option as he wasn't alone this time.

Little by little, Itachi could feel the dark oblivion cradling his tired soul. What will the world behold for him when he wakes up again? What would happen? What would he do? All he knew was that the next time when he opens his eyes, there would be another descendant of darkness who will take his first step into this world.

* * *

A/N:

Hi everyone. I consider this a rough copy. I will refine this one day but that one day is not today or tomorrow.

I know it's an unusual catergory and there isn't a lot of YnM readers out there but hey I like it a lot. XD

As for it's title, I am not too fond of it but my fuse is finally blown out for this fic so I wil change it if I get a better idea. Or if you have any recommandation I will consider it just let me know.

If you are wondering if there is going to be a sequel, I am little too preoccupied at the moment so I can't promise anything. XD Though the thought is nice as I have been thinking about it. (As you can see I get distracted easily by writing many things.)

I thank those who spend small but precious few minutes of their lives to give me review and feedback. They encourage me to write more so thank you again. :D


End file.
